Let's Fighting Love
by RedMoonLight009
Summary: So what do you do when You suddenly got the hots for your tutor?  Warning: This story has yaoi, meaning Kenny and Butters will kiss among other yummy naughty things. Please turn back now if that isnt your thing, otherwise enjoy!
1. Part One: An Unwanted Start

What you read below is my creation; I wrote out the story based upon the role-play between me and the other person.

Which is so hard! having to first change points of view in the story and then shift things around, and edit and rewrite or add things so it would all flow.

Also, I do not own South Park or the characters (actually I don't even watch South Park if I'm honest)

**NOTE:**

**If you don't understand the reference to the ninja star or understand why Butters is blind in one eye please go to and watch 'Good Times with Weapons' in season 8. (skip to 7.40 into the clip)**

And to mention a few things; This fiction is set when they're in high school, so their older now. And as the show doesn't mention ages, we took the liberty of making Kenny about a year older then Butters. And there will be smut! meaning boy x boy action. So with out farther adu!

^^ Enjoy the fic!

And Don't Forget to Review Please!

_-Kenny x Butters-_

**Part One: An Unwanted Start**

_-Kenny x Butters-_

Leopold growled slightly after leaving the classroom. At first he was excited to talk to the teacher thinking that she would congratulate him on getting another good grade. She hadn't. Instead she wanted him to be a tutor for Kenny.

Now he didn't really have a problem with Kenny but growing up with all the problems and shit those four put him though... He wasn't exactly excited about having to spend time with any of them.

The blond stood before the door to the library and sighed once more before opening it and walking towards the back where the study tables where. Sooner he found Kenny, sooner they could get started on studying.

When he spotted the infamous orange jacket he walked over and set his things down in front of the boy and smiled.

"Hey."

_-Kenny x Butters-_

Kenny sighed. He hated having to get help from people, He hated the idea of getting help from Butters even more. So far they a neutral type of relationship. You couldn't really consider them friends but they're weren't enemies either. Which shocked Kenny after all the crap he and his three friends put him though. Especially the whole ninja star to the eye thing which was his fault.

Upon hearing his new tutor's voice, Kenny looked up. Not wanting to mean mean and show his dislike of the whole situation, he gave a small smile back.

"Hey dude. So what's on the agenda for today?"

He leaned the chair back on two pegs and looked at Butter's waiting for a reply.

The other blond sat down and ran his hand though his hair.

"Math for now. You have algebra I right?" Asked Butters, making sure he wouldn't be teaching kenny the wrong subject.

Kenny sat on the chair properly and nodded.

"Yeah. Can't understand half of it though and my parents don't help for anything. Hey Butters, do you still have that whole professor chaos thing going on?" He asked changing the subject away from math.

Butters looked up, frowning slightly.

"Leopold. My name is Leopold not butters." he whispered before speaking up, "But yeah, sometimes I still do."

"I think I'll stick with Butters, I like it much better. Kind of a cute nickname now that I think about it." Kenny chuckled, and wondered if His blond haired friend would catch on to the fact he's half way stalling, not really in the mood to do any sort of math.

The blond scuffed and pulled his math book out.

"So do you understand anything in math or should I start from the beginning?"

Kenny stared at the dreaded math book as if it would come alive and eat him.

"I can understand the first few chapters but i always get lost with the word problems and the quadratic equations. When i see them on the test I usually say fuck it and leave the answer blank."

Butters moved to sit closer to Kenny and opened the book looking at it quickly, needing only a few seconds to find a good problem to work on.

"Lets work on a simple word problem then. Simple distance over time."

Butters pulled out a piece of paper and pen writing out the problem from the book and underlining the key points, explaining the problem step by step and why.

"Oooooooh it seems a bit less complex now, still have to get use to doing that though."

Kenny quickly glances at Butters, noticing little things he never noticed at their usual distance.

_'He's actually kinda cute'_ He though to himself. He looked back at the book to keep from starring at Butters.

"How about I practice with this one"

The blond nodded and smiled glad he was able to help. He handed Kenny the pen and paper.

"Just remember to ignore the useless stuff."

Kenny took his time and wracked his brain, trying to do this particular word problem the way Butters had just shown him. He finally came to a set answer feeling proud he got through the equation even if the answer was wrong.

"Okay Butters check and see if i got it right."

Butters looked over it and pointed out where Kenny went wrong in the problem and corrected him, working it out again.

"Here's a way you can find out if its right, just plug in the answer where x is, or whatever variable you are finding for the time, and work it out. See if one side equals the other."

Kenny nodded before picking out another question to practice on. He worked out the question making sure he did every step right, then plugged in his answer to check it.

"I did everything right but the answer is wrong." He looked puzzled wondering why it wasn't adding up.

Butters took a look at it, scrunching his nose up.

"That can happen some times and it called an imperfect answer or something. I forget. So when plugging in doesn't work you just have to recheck and hope its multiple choice." He gave Kenny a stressed smile of apology. "Gets even more confusing once you get to imaginary numbers."

Kenny sighed dramatically. "This is why I hate math. When will i ever use this equation in my normal life?"

"How can you do it all and still get A's on every test Butters? Do you just spend all you time studying and not go out or anything?" The blond just shrugged not giving Kenny a straight answer but show Kenny how math could be applied in real life, by using a past experience as an example.

"This is how you can apply it to real life. You can calculate the speed and angle a projectile needs to hit a specific target. Factoring in variables such as kinetic energy, the mass of the object and air resistance it has from its shape."

Kenny stiffened, realizing Butters used the ninja star to the eye accident as his example. He still felt guilty about that.

"Yeeeaaahh, how about we skip the math and hang out at my place. I have a new game, we could just play and chillax for a while." He said nervously, wanting to escape that damn day and the events that happened.

Butter's noticed him tense up though and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm over it."

He opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he closed. And if you looked closely, you could see that Butters' left eye was filmed over, making it lighter then his right.

"But sure. We can take a break and start again later."

The younger blond placed his stuff back in his backpack and stood up, deciding to indulge the boy. He didn't feel the need to guilt trip the other, and a break from studying did sound good.

Kenny relaxed again, smiling behind his hood and stood up grabbing his bag with one hand and Butters wrist with the other, leading them off school ground and towards his home.

He no longer lived in that crappy run down house. Fortunately for him and his mother, Ms. McCormick had won the lottery, kicked out that deadbeat of a husband and father, and bought her and her son a nice small home. Ms. McCormick had also decided to get a job as well, so she and Kenny would never again go without.

Once they reached his house, Kenny let go of Butters and opened the door letting Butters go in first.

_-Kenny x Butters-_

This is shorter then what I have up on my LiveJournal and I thought rather then having about 5,000 words for the first chapter I would find a place to end it making a good, if somewhat short, first chapter. I'll have the second one up in the morning. So with that said, I am saying good night. Hope you enjoyed the introduction. Please don't forget to review. It shall encourage me to update faster.


	2. Part Two: The Game

I do not own South Park or the characters (actually I don't even watch South Park if I'm honest)

Also, I no longer have a Kenny to Role-Play this with. So if you think you can role play Kenny as portrayed in this fiction, please contact me.

It would be a shame to have, in my opinion, such a good story die simply because I have no one to help continue the story with.

**NOTE:**

**If you don't understand the reference to the ninja star or understand why Butters is blind in one eye please go to and watch 'Good Times with Weapons' in season 8. (skip to 7.40 into the clip)**

And to mention a few things; This fiction is set when they're in high school, so their older now. And as the show doesn't mention ages, we took the liberty of making Kenny about a year older then Butters. And there will be smut! meaning boy x boy action. So with out farther adu!

^^ Enjoy the fic!

And Don't Forget to Review Please!

_-Kenny x Butters-_

**Part Two: Games**

___-Kenny x Butters-_  


Butters cheeks had turned and stayed a soft peachy color for as long as Kenny's hand was wrapped around his slender wrist.

He hadn't really forgiven any of them, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, or even Kenny.

But watching the back of the orange hoodie, having seen Kenny tense and the remorse in those blue eyes, he couldn't help inadvertently forgiving kenny.

"So what are we going to play again?" he asked after they entered. Finally getting the courage to speak as he looked around Kenny's new home.

"Monster Hunter. It's a bit hard to get use to but fun and addicting at the same time. You might like it."

Kenny took off his shoes before completely walking in and told Butters to do the same. He lead his companion to the living room where all the games were. He turned on and plugged in two controllers handing one to Butters.

"I'll let you play the tutorial first so you can get use to it."

Butters smiled and nodded sitting down on the floor near the TV. It seemed the young blond had a knack for the game, as he managed to finish the tutorial in almost record time.

When he did finish, he leaned his head back looking at Kenny and grinned.

"Finished. Lets play now."

"Perfect." Kenny smiled. He sorta liked seeing Butters smile especially considering he was part of the reason.

After the ninja star, Kenny always tried to avoid Butters out of guilt, but seeing Butters grin like that helped him put some of that guilt aside.

Kenny set the game to co-op mode, picking a mission for them to play, and warning Butters about what the monster, they were about to fight, could do.

As they played, Butters glared at the screen when he lost about half his life and moved to sit on his knees looking more determined to beat the monster, mumbling _"die die die"_ repeatedly under his breath.

The older one of them laughs not having expected Butters to be such a violent gamer. Kenny jumped of the couch and shouted triumphantly, once the monster died.

"Finally he dies, fighting him is much more fun with a partner. I die more times in this game than I do in real life because of that thing."

Butters started giggling at Kenny's excitement over defeating a virtual character, and smiled up at the older boy.

"You're funny." He said, and moved to sit against the sofa, still on the floor, and leaned his head back. His eyes turned thoughtful for a moment.

"Surprised you invited me over though... " onyx eyes looked over at Kenny, "I thought you hated me."

Kenny sat on the floor next to Butters. He sighed trying to think of a good way to explain his actions to now mismatched color eyed friend.

"I never hated you, I just never wanted to hurt you again. I've always felt bad about the whole ninja star thing... still feel bad about it right now." he admitted finally.

Butters sighed and moved closer to Kenny, pointing to his left eye.

"I'm blind now in this eye because of you and the lack of medical attention I got. I'm more pissed that you guys dressed me as a dog to get out of trouble." he sighed again and pulled away, leaning back against the sofa.

"But I still cant help justifying it by thinking, that we were just kids and whats done is done.

"My sight wont ever return nor will the scars from childhood go away, but..." He smiled, "I can just be the better person and move on, rather then be bitter about it my for the rest of my life."

Butters brought his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees and still smiling innocently at the other.

"Don't you agree?"

Kenny sat there for a moment not knowing how to really reply to Butters. Knowing if that were him, he would never be so willing to put it all behind so easily and live on. He would plot some kind of revenge of some sort and make sure the plan went smooth before he would come close to thinking of forgiveness. Or he would try using other methods that he had tried knowing how ineffective they are when he just comes back to life anyway.

Kenny scooted closer to Butters hoping he wouldn't try to back away or push him.

"I guess all you can do is leave things in the past, bringing them with you is not pretty at all."

He took off his parka to show butters what he meant. Showing him his true face as well as a bare chest plastered with scares and arms riddles with evidence of failed suicide attempts.

Butters looked on as the usually mysterious orange jacket that kept Kenny's face hidden from the world slid off pale shoulders to the ground. Onyx eyes left the discarded cloth to the exposed body before him. Taking in every scar on Kenny's body, and without realizing it, reaching out and tracing each one.

"They are pretty bad"

His voice was soft, almost as if afraid if he spoke any louder the moment would be ruined and gone.

Slowly his eyes and hands moved their way up Kenny's body. Finally taking in the face hidden from everyone for so many years. His cheeks suddenly flushed as he took in the beauty before him. He was speechless.

The other boy blushed looking away from Butters, unused to anyone looking at his face. He had gotten use to it being hidden, usually to hide bruises his father had given him and it just became a habit over time.

But Butters took Kenny actions the a different way and removed his own shirt. Slender hands reached out, making the older blond look at him. He smiled.

"Hey, you ain't the only one with scars. Just look. I have some too." He whispered.

Kenny looks Butters' body which seemed to match his in scars. He traced one on his chest, shocked at how deep it was. He looked into Butters eyes. Still blushing at the fact his face can be seen.

Butter was to busy blushing himself to notice Kenny was too, as his host traced the scar.

"N-No ones ever really seen them except for maybe the doctors." he whispered as he looked back up at Kenny face.

"And they found nothing wrong and said nothing about it." whispered Kenny, slightly confusing Butters.

Kenny closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Butters' body again. Kenny himself had never been to the hospital unless he was close to death. Whenever he had too deep of a cut he had to stitch it himself. He knew for a fact the doctors stitched up Butters' deeper gashes because of how smooth they were, his were a bit more jagged and rough. He hesitantly kissed one of his deeper scars.

"W-what are you doing?" stuttered a red faced Butters, the color going all the way down his neck.

Blue eyes glanced up at Butters and only one word came to mind _'Cute'_.

He kissed Butters on the cheek.

"Nothing." He whispered as he sat back against the couch blushing nearly as much as his equally scarred friend.

Butters blushed more looking at Kenny shyly.

"W-why did you-you do that?"

He ran his fingers through his always tussled hair and took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't completely understand why I did it either. I just couldn't help myself."

Butters looked away rubbing his arm.

"i-its fi-fine." He bit his lips looking nervous before pointing to the sofa. "C-can I sit?"

Kenny looked at Butters again, feeling a thump in his chest.

"Of course you can. Are you hungry. My mom just bought a bunch of fruit yesterday."

Butters grinned, happy the awkward moment was over and nodded.

"Can I have a banana please?"

Kenny nodded and went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana for Butters and a bowl of strawberries and grapes for himself, putting in extra just in case butters wanted any.

He sat next to butters on the couch and handed him the banana. Butters thanked him for the fruit.

"I love bananas." He stated, almost proudly, as he peeled back the skin.

_-Kenny x Butters-_

Well, here is the second part as promised. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I know they have been short but I am stalling really until I can manage to find someone help me with the third chapter, especially as I have lost what I had of it. Don't worry though, I am working on finding someone who can role play Kenny with me and continue the story line.

In the meanwhile, please review! The more encouragement the better! xD


	3. Part Three: Tease

**Warning: This Chapter contains some homo-erotica.**

**Don't like the same sex lovin'?**

**Then I gotta ask why are you reading this? ****The first chapter stated there would be Yaoi (boy x boy)**

**So now would be a good time to turn back if you didn't get the memo the first time.**

I do not own South Park or the characters (actually I don't even watch South Park if I'm honest)

Also, I no longer have a Kenny to Role-Play this with. So if you think you can role play Kenny as portrayed in this fiction, please contact me.

It would be a shame to have, in my opinion, such a good story die simply because I have no one to help continue the story with.

**NOTE:**

**If you don't understand the reference to the ninja star or understand why Butters is blind in one eye please go to and watch 'Good Times with Weapons' in season 8. (skip to 7.40 into the clip)**

And to mention a few things; This fiction is set when they're in high school, so their older now. And as the show doesn't mention ages, we took the liberty of making Kenny about a year older then Butters. And there will be smut! meaning boy x boy action. So with out farther adu!

^^ Enjoy the fic!

And Don't Forget to Review Please!

_-Kenny x Butters-_

**Part Three: Tease**

___-Kenny x Butters-_

"I love bananas." He stated, almost proudly, as he peeled back the skin, putting the first inch into his mouth, and moaning softly.

"So good" he mumbled around it.

Kenny couldn't help but look at Butters as he ate his banana moaning. _'Damn. Who knew Butters could get a bit sexy.'_

He watched Butter take in a few more inches of banana before biting down on it, nearly forgetting about his beloved strawberries.

Butters swallowed what was in his mouth nearly whole and smiled, licking his lips.

"It really is my favorite fruit. What about you Kenny?"

Kenny blinked for a second, trying to put away the naughty images he just had of Butters for a later time.

"Strawberries have always been my absolute favorite" he said, finally taking a bite of a big juicy one.

Butters reached over taking one of the big juicy ones also. If there was an erotic way to eat them, Butters found it. Taking it into his mouth sucking before pulling it out and licking his lips, again putting it in his mouth, closing his eyes and biting down, a bit of the juice running down his chin.

"Hmm..." Butters licked his lips and smiled, "Good."

Kenny almost by instinct moved to lick up the strawberry juice that was dripping down Butters' chin, stopping just short of actually doing it. He sat back and took another bite of strawberry, wondering how Butters would react, should he have done that.

"You have juice running down your chin."

Ignorant was the young teen to what almost occurred. Butters wiped the juice off his chin and smiled at Kenny.

"Thanks. Can I have another one please?" he asked before putting the rest of the banana in his mouth, no biting into it yet and just giving Kenny, a sweet innocent submissive like look.

Kenny looked at Butters wishing that banana was something else.

_'He's making a game of this. Well then two can play at this game.'_

"Sure you can." Kenny replied, waiting for butters to finish his banana.

Butters swallowed the rest whole; surprisingly not choking and smiled.

"Thank you!" He reached for another one and simply ate it licking his lips.

"They're so sweet and juicy."

Kenny swallowed a knot in his throat.

_'...no gag reflex...'_

Kenny could feel his groin react to Butters' actions.

"God Butters i didn't know you could be so sexy" Kenny blurted out. Covering his mouth immediately afterward not meaning to say it out loud.

The younger blinked, pointing to himself.

"I'm ... sexy?" His face to his ears and down to about his shoulders turned a bright red.

Kenny nodded, hesitantly placing a hand on Butters' cheek.

"Now you're cute and sexy." Kenny brought their faces closer till they were barely an inch apart. "I wish i had noticed earlier" came the soft whisper, you almost couldn't hear what was said.

Butter closed his eyes and shivered, unable to believe what Kenny was saying, let alone someone thinking of him in such a way.

"I'm n-not..." he denied softly, opening his eyes looking at Kenny hoping this wasn't some cruel joke.

Kenny looked dead into onyx eyes. He could see that what He said didn't match with that he saw.

He saw disbelief, a bit of hope, and a hit of denial. He placed a gently kiss on Butters' lips. Loving and soft, not wanting to scare the other blond away. Kenny kept with the soft kiss, breaking away after a few more seconds.

The shy blond whimpered softly reaching up and touching his lips in utter disbelief.

"You kissed me..."

"Well you were just asking for it, and that adorable blushing didn't help."

Kenny kissed him again just as softly as the previous.

Butters moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying it for but a moment before pulling back, needing to ask.

"This isn't a joke right? Because it would be cruel if it is."

"No jokes, no lies, no tricks those are for kids" he says lamely chuckling a bit at his own lame joke.

Butters couldn't help laughing also.

"That was so lame Kenny!" he laughed a bit more but ended up kissing Kenny quickly.

"Hehe. but I'm glad it isn't..." his voice lowered to a soft whisper. Butters was so happy, that all this wasn't just some elaborate prank.

His smile faded some as he came to realize something.

"You just stole my first kiss," he blurted out, changing the subject, biting his lip blushing, not sure if Kenny would make fun of him being as old as he was and never kissing someone before.

"I'm glad to be your first." Kenny admitted proudly with a wide grin.

He leaned back in and licked Butters' lips.

"Now how about i give you your first real kiss." Kenny said with a smirk. Slowly he pushes his schoolmate down on the floor and kisses him a bit harder than the last two times. Slowly licking at Butters' bottom lip hoping he would open up.

He could see Butter's cheeks flush a darker color, his hands fist together against Kenny's chest. Kenny couldnt help smirking and taking advantage when Butters opened his mouth to moan his name aloud. Kenny slided his tongue in, tasting the strawberries and banana on Butters tongue.

He explored that innocent mouth.

He ran his hand up and down Butters' body, avoiding the most intimate areas.

Helpless to the strange physical feelings inside him, Butters shivered, his arms moving with slight hesitance to wrap around Kenny's back pulling him closer as his cheeks flushed a softer pink.

He felt goosebumps where ever the other blond touched him, setting a burning heated sensation in his blood and body.

Kenny pulled back and took a short breath before attacking Butters' neck. He licked up to and round his ear then down to the base of his neck, leaving his marks, claiming the blond beneath him. He loved the feeling of his more submissive companion shivering beneath him.

Said submissive companion gasped, whimpering, feeling Kenny's mouth on his neck. His grip on the older boy tightening as he squirmed and withered beneath him.

"Ke-Kenny I f-feel weird"

Kenny reached between Butters' legs and flattened his palm against a bulge in his pants. A smirk in his voice.

"Do you feel weird right here?" Kenny massaged the bulge, nibbling on his ear, enjoying the sounds he was making.

Butters' breath hitched when Kenny hand touched him so intimately.

"K-Kenny!" His hips pushed up against the hand wanting, needing, more friction there.

The dominating blond simply grinned and lightened the touch, making sure Butters could barely feel it through his pants; torturing his young partner.

"Kenny! nuuu~!" he whimpered trying to arch his hips higher to get Kenny to touch him more again, while he just hugged the blond closer at the same time, getting hotter as Kenny sucked on his neck

Upon seeing the reaction he was getting Kenny sucked hard on the boys neck leaving another large hickey that would need to be covered up.

Kenny used a finger to teasingly trace the out line of Butters' hard-on. Leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, making sure to lick and suck on Butter's nipples on the was down. Kenny was glad they had both removed their tops earlier, making this easier for him.

The blond whimpered clinging to Kenny, his cheeks flushed more.

"Y-your teasing me..." Whined the uke, shivering and squirming more beneath Kenny's touches, his body jerking when warm lips wrapped around his nipples.

Kenny helped relieve Butter's of his pants, and gave a small chuckle. _'Boxer briefs... was expecting tighty whities or something.'_ he thought before returning to reality.

He took a moment to admire the nearly nude blond beneath him, scars and all. Then began to kiss from neck again and slowly worked his way back down to the nipples. He gave them a few teasing licks and nibbles before continuing his journey, father south, down the body of his soon to be lover.

Blowing softly onto Butters warm bulge, he smirked.

"I think that's enough for one day. I don't want to rush this, there's no fun in that." And sat up smiling.

_-Kenny x Butters-_

Well here is the end of part three, and I must say I love this cliff hanger. Anyways, its later then I expected. I must sleep. Tomorrow I will get to work on the next few parts and posting them up as soon as I can. For now though, I would greatly appreciate reviews and your thoughts on the story thus far.

Actually, Thank you for reading this far xD It means a lot to me that someone is taking the time of day to sit down and read something I wrote.


	4. Part Four: The Challenge

**Warning: This Chapter does have some Explicit Material.**

**I advice you to turn back if you are under the age of 18 (as I refuse to get in trouble)**

**Or if you dislike two hot boys making out and having sex... well in this case foreplay again.**

**Please turn back now. I would hate to have to get flagged and remove the story.**

I do not own South Park or the characters (actually I don't even watch South Park if I'm honest)

Also, I no longer have a Kenny to Role-Play this with. So if you think you can role play Kenny as portrayed in this fiction, please contact me.

It would be a shame to have, in my opinion, such a good story die simply because I have no one to help continue the story with.

**NOTE:**

**If you don't understand the reference to the ninja star or understand why Butters is blind in one eye please go to and watch 'Good Times with Weapons' in season 8. (skip to 7.40 into the clip)**

And to mention a few things; This fiction is set when they're in high school, so their older now. And as the show doesn't mention ages, we took the liberty of making Kenny about a year older then Butters. And there will be smut! meaning boy x boy action. So with out farther adu!

^^ Enjoy the fic!

And Don't Forget to Review Please!

_-Kenny x Butters-_

**Part Four: The Challenge**

_-Kenny x Butters-_

He took a moment to admire the nearly nude blond beneath him, scars and all. Butters blushed as Kenny looked at his body, resisting the urge to hid himself from sky blue eyes.

Then soft lips began to kiss from neck again and slowly worked his way back down to the nipples. Kenny gave them a few teasing licks and nibbles before continuing his journey, father south, down the body of his soon to be lover. Blowing softly onto Butters warm bulge, he smirked.

Butters moaned when lips began teasing him again - - "I think that's enough for one day. I don't want to rush this, there's no fun in that."_ - - _Only to finally cry out in displeasure and sit up quickly, "W-what? Why?"

Kenny kissed Butters on the forehead. "Because if I took you now then I'm treating you just like I treat those whores out there. Plus I'm not sure if you're ready to go so far just yet." He licks Butters' lip. "Patience is a virtue."

Butters rolled his eyes pouting, "Tease." but he couldn't keep the look up long before smiling, happy that Kenny didn't see him as a one night stand.

Kenny smiled feeling truly happy for once. He pulled Butters up onto his lap and nuzzled his cheek. "Can't help but tease when I know I'll get that adorable pout power puff."

Butters cheeks burst red at being called power puff. "Oi! I ain't sugar spice or everything nice!" He pressed his forehead against Kenny's pouting on purpose, "I frogs, snails and puppy dog tails"

Kenny chuckles. " I don't know power puff, you don't seem like much of a rowdy ruff boy. You are much too cute for that." making a reference to the cartoon network show, The Power Puff Girls. Kenny glanced at the clock seeing how late it was getting. "Would you like to spend the night. It's getting late and my mom won't be home anytime soon to drop you at your place."

Butters was going to protest but leaned back to look at the time. It was to late to walk the large distance to his house alone and really, he kind of wanted to stay. So with a smile he nodded.

"Yeah, just need to call my parents to tell them. They like to worry aimlessly." He slipped out of Kenny's lap not bothering to fix his disheveled clothing as he walked over to the phone to call his mum and dad.

Kenny stared at Butters butt while he walked to the phone, pants just barely hanging onto that slim waist. _'Damn i could have been tapping that right now. oh well I'll get my chance' _Kenny leaned back on the couch and waited for Butters to finish, his mind on more inappropriate things.

He looked back at Kenny smiling before turning his back and arguing softly over the phone before just hanging up with a final. "Ground me I don't care." hissed out. It took him a few seconds to calm down.

Kenny heard his phone slam and glanced over to Butters wondering what was up. "So what did they say?"

Butter sighed before turning back around and cocking his hip out while smiling at Kenny, "I can stay."

"Yes! Well then I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me. Oh and I sleep in the nude now that i don't have to worry about rats and all." He said with a devilish grin and a flick of his tongue.

Butters was taken back for a moment before grinning, cheeks pink, "Don't worry. Ever since outgrowing those polka-dot footsie pajamas, I've been sleeping nude too."

"Well then seems like tonight will be a very hard night. Come on, I'll show you my room." Kenny leads his power puff into a room painted a nice warm orange color. Kenny ran and jumped on his 3 month old bed. "Mmmmm I love you soft bed."

Butter leaned against the door raising a brow "Wow I was already replaced with a bed before I had a chance."

"Sorry power puff, this is the only comfy bed I've ever had. nearly 4 months ago i was using the same bed that I used in 4th grade. come and share the comfort with me!" He chirped, patting an empty patch of space.

Butter's walked over shaking his head, "I think I liked it better when you called me butters." And sat down beside him on the bed bouncing a bit on it. "It is comfortable."

Kenny rolled on his bed a bit before settling in one spot. he maneuvered out of the rest of his clothes, "Much better," making Butter's cheeks heat up. Kenny pulled Butters into a laying position rubbing his cheek against the other's soft blond hair.

Butter's cheeks gained more color at being nuzzled. He looked up at Kenny, wondering what he was doing. "Just no eating my hair..."

"Don't worry buttercup, I'd much rather eat something else" Kenny tilted his companion's chin up, exposing the neck. The older male sucks on younger's neck hard leaving a nice little hickey making Butters moan softly, "Butters, not buttercup!"

Kenny laughed "OK my sexy butterscotch. Keep moaning like that and I might not be able to hold back like i did earlier." He sucks on another spot just as hard knowing Butters can't hold back his moans.

Butters bit his lip whimpering, "Stop with the candy nicknames" he weakly tried to push Kenny away, not really wanting him to pull away but he wasn't a girl to be named after sweets

"But you taste so sweet" Kenny said licking over his marks, running his hands over Butter's hips, lingering only inches away from where he knew Butters wanted his hand.

Butters pushed Kenny off and sat up looking down at him. "No candy nicknames. I ain't a chick." he said firmly, while sulking cutely which ruined any seriousness behind it.

Kenny liked this Butters much better than the one he grew up with. He pulled Butter back down and kissed his cheek. "I know you're not a girl Butter, I just can't help myself and love how cute you get."

Butters poked Kenny in the stomach, "Ain't cute either." he mumbled but he moved away standing to strip out of his pants. "Lets just go to bed before you shove your foot any farther down your mouth" he said jokingly, tossing his blue boxers aside and stood naked before the boy he was supposed to be tutoring.

Kenny got up a moment to pull back the covers. He slipped in after Butters and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. "I'd much rather shove something somewhere else."

Butters laid on his side propping his head up with his hand. His cheeks were flushed but he kept his eyes on Kenny grinning, "Is that so? and who said I would be the receiver?"

"Well I'm obviously the more dominate one here" Kenny said with a grin. "Unless you can prove me wrong" He said pulling a naked Butters close to him

Butters blushed more mewling softly as he looked up at Kenny innocently. He looked like he was considering taking up the challenge before giving it up for now. Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny instead and rest his head over the others heart smiling.

Kenny could help but smile at how Butters reacted. _'Wonder if he'll ever bring professor chaos into the room. He'd probably still bottom' _Kenny kissed Butter on the top of his head before closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of another body in his bed.

Butters mewled softly as he used Kenny as his personal cuddle pillow. "your really warm" he whispered, smiling up at Kenny

Kenny resisted the urge to use some witty comment and simply nuzzled him as a reply. He pulled the covers more on both of them and yawned, holding Butters tight, but not too tight.

Butters smiled, his heart beating against his chest. He wasn't sure he had ever been this happy, or at least not in the longest time. Onyx eyes closed, beginning to fall pry to the rhythmic thump thumping lullaby of Kenny's heart

_-Kenny x Butters-_

The next morning Kenny was awoken by the horrid ringing of his alarm. He slammed on it nearly breaking the poor thing to peaces and looked at the tuft of blond hair in his face surprised he hadn't woken up.

With a smile Kenny nudged his new love gently and whispered. "Wakey wakey."

Butters groaned hugging Kenny tighter and refusing to wake up from the nice dream he was having.

"Come on babe, we do still have school today and tests to take. Believe me i would love to stay here in bed with my morning wood and you in my arms, but we have to get showered and dressed.

Butters growled softly only clinging tighter.

"Shush... Let me sleep. Good dream" mumbled the smaller blond.

Over the years he grew to hate mornings, the pain he woke up to after all the accidents, it was inevitable that he wound up not being a morning person.

Kenny though for a moment, trying to figure out how he could wake up his new sleeping companion."Would you at least wake up for a bit of morning fun" He said rubbing down Butters back heading toward his little ass.

Butters opened one eye as the hand neared his ass and frowned before growling softly at being forced to wake but he wasn't mad. Butters just nuzzled Kenny's chest, nipping it softly. Kenny was a bit surprised by the unexpected action. Kenny grabbed Butter's bottom extremely curious as to what his next move would be.

Butters squirmed, moving closer to Kenny as his kisses moved down the older boy's chest, leg moving up and hooking around Kenny's hips, purposefully brushing against his lovers morning erection.

Kenny let out a moan and bucked up his hips. He brought his other hand onto Butters' other cheek, pulling him nearly on top and kneaded the soft flesh.

Butters bit his lip, cheeks turning a peachy color as he slowly rubbed himself against a warm thigh, his lips wrapping around a pink nipple nipping at it. While his hand traveled south, wrapping softly around the base of Kenny's erection and with feather soft touch running his finger up and down the length and head.

Kenny closed his eyes and moaned, it felt nice having a hand other than his own stroking him. He opened one eye to look at his nightstand hoping he had left a bottle of lotion on it. He cheered in his head seeing that helpful bottle just close enough to reach. He took one of his hands away from Butters to put a bit of lotion onto one finger. He spread his cheeks and used that slicked finger to slowly circle his entrance.

Butters suddenly tightened his grip on Kenny's cock, and bit the boys nipple. "Didn't say you could touch" he growled with the flesh still between his teeth. He reached around pulling Kenny's hand away and slowly pulling away himself.

"Now as you stated earlier lets get ready for school." He got up, picked up his clothes from the floor and smirked just as he walked out of the bedroom.

Kenny slammed his head back into the pillow whispering curses and now regretting his challenge. He screamed out the bathroom is to the left before going on a search for a certain sock.

Butters entered the shower yawning turning on the hot water. It was to early to be up. He looked down at his erection and sighed turning the water cold, to get rid of it.

Once Kenny finished with his now unloved sock he headed into the spear restroom to clean up. He walked around naked searching for his jeans and parka and put them on.

Butters walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist waking into the room and smiling sheepishly, "I accidentally got my clothes wet. Have anything i can borrow?" he asked, water still dripping down his body, disappearing under the towel

"This is cruel and inhumane torture. I have a bunch of orange tops and blue jeans in the dresser right there, pretty much all I wear"

Butter tilted his head staring at Kenny with a cute and confused look. "Whats inhuman? That i have to dress like you? I don't think it is" He smiled, "Think its cute you love your wardrobe so much."

Kenny chuckled "It's torture that you're standing there wet and naked knowing what I want to do to you."

_-Kenny x Butters-_

Okay, well this chapter is up, unfortunately I cannot find the rough draft of what I had written next, and the sad part is... IT WAS THE YAOI!

Sigh. Oh well, give me some time and I'll start looking harder for it.

Meanwhile, I debate on leaving the sexual content up or not, and when I find or rewrite the sex scene if I should put it up also.

I don't want to get flagged after all. What do you guys think?


	5. Apology  Don't kill me please!

Unfortunately I must tell you, it may take me before February to put up the next chapter. I have realized that the yaoi that was written about a year ago, is now gone. And I cannot recall even a fraction of it. Nor as the person that said they'd help me role play responded back to me. I will message them again today but should they not respond, then I am out of luck and will do my best to figure out what to do before the new year and have something out in January, I do hope for your patients with me in this as I am in love with this plotless story (because it has no real plot mind you) and wish to continue with it and see where it leads me.

Thank you all for your support and love.

... Wish me luck ... *dies*


End file.
